retomando el camino hacia la luz
by nukiujy
Summary: luego de la mision en nami to nami naruto se esta dejando consumir por la oscuridad ,ademas lo destierran y sus amigos iran en busca de el y habra una persona que lo hara ver de nuevo la luz ,nuevos amigos,personajes,nuevo elemento,nuevo dojutsu y DARK NARUTO etc...
1. prologo: el consejo toma decision

**bueno aca les traigo mi primera historia de naruto quiero decir que los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen si no al maestro kishimoto(por ahora) bueno voy diciendolo que habra muchas posibilidades para la pareja de naruto**

**yo: bueno esperon que lo disfruten**

**sasuke: claro que no bastardo eres fracasado**

**yo: bueno si quieres hago que te maten en la historia- vos fria y mirada asesina**

**sasuke: e..st..abien me..jor me voy- dijo saliendo por la ventana **

**yo: bueno a lo que venimos**

* * *

prologo: destiero de konoha

luego de la mision en el nami cuando naruto llego a liberar un poco de chakra del zorro habia tenidos varios sueños que no lo dejaban dormir en las noches

**FLASHBACK**

estaba kakashi ocupado en su batalla contra zabuza tambien observando como les iba en la batalla a sasuke y naruto pero sintio un chakra muy conocido y se aterro al saber cual era

_sera que se habra roto el sello-_pensaba kakashi alterandose de que iba hacer si se saldria de contro-_si voy y hago kage bushin jutsu zabuza hara suiton bushin jutsu y el origuinal ira por tazuna-_volvia a pensar kakashi

muere hatake- se escucho la vos de zabuza agarrando la espada para cortarlo por la mitad

**nota de autor: (esta parte es igual al anime que muere haku se aparece gato muere haku y zabuza etc.. bueno sin mas charla sigamos con el capitulo)**

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

naruto estaba durmiendo durmiendo en su cama tranquilamente bueno no tanto ya que estaba teniendo una pesadilla pero esta era diferente a las demas

**ves nunca vas a poder salvar a alguien siempre te odiaran- **dijo una voz grave -**aceptalo sin mi no eres nada ers debil todos te odian acepta mi ayuda y nos vemgaremos de todos lo que te hicierno daño**

la imagen del monumento de hokage viendo a las estrellas cambio por unas donde naruto estaba asesinando a aldeanos de una manera brutal y todos le decian demonio

YA DEJAME EN PAZ!-grito naruto llorando y agarandose la cabeza- esto nunca sucedera nunca lo hare...!- volvio a gritar

**sollo lloras con eso nunca seras fuerte nunca protegeras las personas que quieres eres debil admitelo-**dijo la voz susurrandole en el oido -**nunca van a dejar de odiarte**

NOOOO!- grito naruto levantandose de golpe a la cama sentandose- ese sueño fue un poco diferente - dijo secandose las gotas de sudor que recorian su cara - que horas son- dijo mirando el rejor- las tres de la mañana bueno voy a ir a entrenar- volvio a decir antes de colocarse su ropa el buzo naranja y los pantalones sandalias

despues de haber llegado a un lago decidio entrenar en el control chakra ,taijutsu y ninjutsu para hacerse fuerte ya eran como las nueve de la mañana y cayo al piso respirando aguitadamente- bue..no mej..or voy a des..cansar un rato- dijo respirando agotadamente llavaba seis hora entrenando

una joven de ojos esa joven era hinata hyuga ella siempre pasaba por el lago donde naruto estaba entrenando cuando lo vio tirado en el suelo lo vio tirado en el piso fue corriendo a ayudarlo- naruto.. naruto..naruto- decia esta agitando el cuerpo de naruto tirado en el suelose estaba desesperando al ver que no respondia

hinata- dijo este abriendo poco los hojos estaba sorprendido que la huyga estubiera ahi- que haces aqui - dijo sentandose en el pasto- eso yo mismo te iba a preguntar- bueno yo estaba entrenando pero como casi me quede sin chakra me quede inconsiente- dijo este con una mano en la nuca de la verguenza-una pregunta desde hace cuanto estas aqui?-dijo ella un poco preucupada- desde la tres y media por?- dijo el rubio un poco nervioso- por que tan temprano- pregunto con interes la hyuga - bueno esque no pude dormir

luego de esa charla naruto emprendio viaje a su apartamento y hinata a un jardin secreto donde le gustaba estar para relajarse y otras cosas cuando queria paz etc...

humm - suspiro naruto en señal de resignacion- bueno creo que seria mejor cambiar de estilo-dijo para luego hacer un henge como que era un hombre de 18 años- era mejor hacer este henge para comprar ropa

luego de salir del departamento fue a un almacen de ropa para comprala ahi cuando llego busco y encontro lo que queria y la que queria la compro pero en talla adolecente de doce años

al siguente dia despues de la charla sakura miraba a naruto confundida por que habia cambiado el ropa cuando salio bio que naruto estaba "copiando la pose de sasuke"- oye baka no te copies la pose cool de sasuke que a el es el unico que le queda - dijo tratando de golpear a naruto en la cabeza pero a medio trayecto naruto le agarro la mano- ami no me importa si crees que me estoy copiando la pose de ese mimado asi que dejame en paz- dijo apretando el agarre y tirandola atras los ninjas de suna,sasuke,y el equipo de konahamaro vieron esto

uzumaki naruto probaras para que vivo- dijo con una sonrisa sadica para luego salir caminando al lado de temari y kankuro - humm espero poder pelear contigo uzumaki

luego de ese suceso: hinata,neji,tenten,lee,shikamaru,ino,choji,shino,k iba,sakura,sasuke y naruto estaban reunidos en un parque con su senseis todos en el parque para hablar de los examenes chunin- bueno ya sabran para que los citamos aqui- hablo kakashi pero solo unos le prestaban la atencion por que estaban asombrados el cambio de estilo de naruto y las chicas lo miraban depredadoras y hinata aunque no tardamudara mucho normal estaba muy timida- ejem- se eschucho a kakashi raspando la garganta- luego de una platica los senseis se fueron y solo quedaron los genin todos vieron a naruto muy pensativo y se preguntaban mentalmente- que le habra pasado?

baka que te dije que te copiaras el estilo de sasuke-kun!- grito sakura antes de tratar de golpear en la cabeza a naruto pero fue como antes el lo bloqueo- sakura no me importas lo que diga que me estoy copiando el estilo de ese mimado uchiha a si que no digas nada que tenga que ver con el- dijo de una manera fria para luego tirar hacia atras a sakura sasuke ya estaba harto de que el dobe lo hubiera humillado- maldito dobe- grito antes de tratar de dar un golpe de espalda el cual el rubio volteo y lo detuvo con la mano- si eso quieres- dijo naruto

luego empezaron una pelea de taiijutsu el cual llevava ganando naruto esquivando los golpes facilmente-QUEDATE QUIETO DOBE!- grito furioso el uchiha luego de eso naruto le agarro la mano y le golpeo la nunca cayendo incosiente dejandolo fuera de combate- que verguenza eres para el clan uchiha- dijo naruto empezando a sacar un kunai de su porta de armas- mejor acabo con la existencia de ese clan- dijo antes de tratar de tirarlo pero alguien lo calmo abrazandolo por la espalda cuando volteo se topo con hinata- calmate naruto por favor- dijo hinata cuando abrio sus ojos vio los ojos de naruto eran rojos( practicamente los del zorro pero no habia liberado chakra) perdón hinata - dijo mirandola ella no los queria abrir para no toparse de nuevo con esos ojos pero lo abrio y volvieron a la normalidad - bueno chicos nos vemos otro dia- dijo naruto antes de partir de nuevo a su apartamento

ya estaba amaneciendo y el rubio se estaba levantando cuando de repente aparece un ambu aparece en frente de el y le dijo- uzumaki naruto el consejo nesecita tu precencia - dijo para luego desaparecer en un puff de humo- humm para que me necesitara el consejo- suspiro el rubio por que si lo nesecitaban no eras nada bueno- bueno mejor voy sino me viene a buscar

luego de 20 minutos llego donde estaba el consejo y el lider de la raiz danzo- naruto uzumaki estas citado por el ataque dijrijido a sasuke uchiha- dijo danzo con su profunda voz- es cierto pero por que me citan- dijo mirando a los lideres de los canes: Yamaka,hyuga,nara,akimichi,aburame,inizuka,saturob i etc...- es por que una persona nos informo que usaste chakra de kyubi- dijo el tercer hokage - asi que tenemos de desterar de esta aldea y seras un ninja renegado de clase A- dijo danzo llegando al grano todos esperaban un puchero negaciones o exclamaciones pero se llevaron una sorpresa-bueno cuando tiempo me tengo para irme- dijo tono tranquilo- dos dias- dijo el tercer hokage un triste- bueno- dijo naruto antes de salir de la habitacion pero la puerta se habrio mostrando a la sennin tsunade la cual dijo- es cierto- dijo furiosa- sabemos a lo que vino es cierto naruto se desterara de la aldea- dijo danzo en tono tranquilo- maldita momia- susurro tsunade- bueno esta reunion se ha acabado- termino danzo

**nota de autor: naruto y tsunade se conocieron hace un tiempo sin que naruto conociera a jiraiya pero tsunade se lo presento y el entreno a naruto lo del rasengan,jutsu de invocacion etc pero jiraiya no esta en la aldea asi que pailas se que es raro pero lo quise**

luego pasaron los dos dias normales y naruto se tenia que reunir con su equipo para la inscripción de los examenes chunin paso la primera hora y todavia no habia llegado preucupo a kakshi asi que fueron al apartamento del rubio tocaron y nadie abrio dentraron, vieron el apartamennto estaba vacio buscaron y no encontraron nada excepto unas tres cartas las cuales eran para: jiraiya,ayame,teuchi y sus amigos- en que te abras metido naruto- suspiro kakashi al saber que naruto no estaba bien

* * *

**bueno hasta aqui el capitulo de este fic por favor dejen reviews al final y sugerencias por que no tengo buena ispiracion ase que dejen review bueno ya me despido un abraz...**

**naruto: una abrazo virtual a todos los lectores chau chau- dijo naruto**

**yo: naruto esa era mi fraze- dijo enojado**

**naruto: ahora no - dijo en maneras de burla**

**yo: largate mas bien antes de que..- fui interrumpido por un golpe de la puerta- bueno ya llegaron**

**naruto: con que tenias que verte con amigas y amigos ehh- dijo en un tono picaron**

**yo: bueno te quedas- dijo tono tranquilo**

**bueno ** **espero que lo disfrutaran el proximo capitulo se llamara"cartas" sera un poco corto a si que no me juzgen**


	2. Chapitulo 1: cartas

**bueno de aqui en adelante les digo que los capítulos de este fic se van a subir los jueves este es un capitulo extra la ropa de naruto como no la describir es asi: camisa negra como chaqueta hasta las manos, una camiseta roja también hasta las manos, pantalones anbu, zapatos grises**

**los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen sino a kishimoto bueno a lo que vinimos**

* * *

capitulo 1: cartas

todos los amigos de naruto incluyendo a jiraiya estaba alli por la citacion pero los que mas temian eran sus amigos no lo habían durante tres dia y aparte de esto

bueno estan aqui por que cuando llegamos a la casa de naruto estaban estas tres cartas- dijo kakashi llamando la atencion de los demas y mostrandolas- sakura lee en voz alta la de los amigo- hai - fue la respuesta de sakura

_ para:amigos_

_chicos se preguntaran por que me he ido fácil respuesta me desterraron de konoha no esten tristes no quisiera enterarme que lo estan por que me desterraron por que cuando pelee con el teme un ambu dijo que habia utilizado el chakra del zorro de las nueves colas si jiraiya pregunta como lo se solo _

_lo se y es, por eso que los aldeanos me odiaban si alguno de ustedes me odian no importa bueno chicos esta carta era para despedirme les prometo que volvere bueno chicos espero volver a verlos pronto y espero que asi sea les deseo lo mejor a todos por favor cuidense y que le vaya bien el los examenes chunin_

_bueno chicos no podran saber de mi hasta quien sabe cuando esto es un _

_adios_

termino de leer sakura con una lagrimas en los ojos igual que: iruka, jiraiya ,hinata ,sarutobi,teuchi,ayame que acaba de llegar y otro - bueno sensei eso es lo que dice la carta para lo amigos- dijo sakura sin vida- bueno teuchi,ayame tengan su carta- dijo kakashi entregándole la carta- bueno la voy a leer pero en la mente- dijo teuchi

_para teuchi y ayame_

_viejo perdón por despedirme asi no quería que nos despedirnos personalmente espero ver que el restaurante le vaya mejor viejo no te enojes con lo que voy a decir ayame fuiste una de las pocas personas de las quería mi opinión seque te ves bien con el cabello largo y si usabas falda te veías hermosa espero volver los ver_

_por que me desterraron fue por algo que no fue realidad y paga consecuensias por eso espero poder volver a comer pronto en su restaurante tambien que alla nuevas resetas y viejo espero que no te vayas todavia_

_bueno chicos esto es un quien sabe hata cuando pero le digo sera pronto_

_adios_

terminaron de leer teuchi y ayame, teuchi furioso por como habia describido a ayame y esta con una sonrisa y sonrojada por como dijo naruto en la carta pero ese sonrojo no paso inadvertidos

bueno sigue la carta de jiraiya - dijo kakashi sacando la otra carta dirijida para este- te importa si la lea en la mente no me gustaria en voz alta-dijo el senin de los sapos-si- respondio kakashi

_para ero-sennin_

_ero-sennin esta carta te la envio por que me desterraron de la aldea usted sabe que no me gusta las despedidas personalmente asi que tube que irme antes lo que le voy a decir espero que me lo confirme cuando vuelva usted es mi padrino verdad mi padre es minato namikaze y mi madre es kushina uzumaki verdad_

_si esto es verdad cuando llegue me lo confirma tambien te doy un consejo cuando vallas a recolectar"información" uses un clon de sombra para que te ahorres las paliza y que te cuides de orochimaru que tengo el presentimiento que va a llegar a la aldea asi que estes presente en todo momento cuidese ero-sennin esto es un_

adios

termino de leer jiraiya con ojos de impresion y una sonrisa todos se preucuparon - ese chico es un genio me hubiera ahorrado tantas palizas esto es el mejor consejo- dijo haciendo que a todos le cayera una gota al estilo anime

bueno hokage podemos hacer un equipo de busqueda para naruto- dijo kakashi mirando al hokage- si kakashi mañana a primera hora te encargo eso- dijo el hokage

* * *

**bueno hasta aqui el capitulo de la semana dejen por favor reviews sugerencias para lo proximos capitulos el siguiente capitulo se llama: aliandose un abrazo virtual**

**chau chau**

**kurama: espera- dijo kurama deteniendome**

**yo: para que- dije de manera normal**

**kurama: hagamos una apuesta si yo gano me colocas de pareja para naruto- dijo con un sonrojo en la cara**

**yo: que gano?- dije normal**

**kurama: si tu ganas colocas a cualquiera para la pareja de naruto pero tiene que dejar 20 reviews- dijo en forma de burla**

**yo: bueno asi queda por favor dejen reviews - dije con una sonrisa**

**bueno aquie el capitulo de la semana y no olviden los review kurama tiene una forma humana y es mujer tendra un nombre mientras los avanzes de los capitulos **


	3. Chapitulo 2: aliandose a orochimaru

**bueno subí este episodio el miércoles por que el jueves no voy a tener tiempo y tengo un examen así que lo estarán leyendo este miércoles se los pido no mas se los ruego por favor dejen unos reviews ya que no tengo muy buena inspiración a si que se los pido**

mmmm-persona hablando

(-mmmm-)- persona pensando

** mmmm- invocación/demonio hablando**

**(-mmmm-)-invocación/demonio pensando**

* * *

capitulo 3: aliandose con un enemigo

varios días después de que nuestro rubio protagonista que se había ido,estaba siendo acompañado por una pellirrojo de unos 25 años que era su sensei (ya sabran quien es verdad? perdon a los que querian fem kyubi se me vino otra idea perdon), como se habían conocido? simple

"FLASHBACK"

nuestro rubio favorito se encontraba caminando y ya estaba apunto de anochecer vio una cueva y quiso hospedarse allí, recorrió la cueva para ver que había encontró un pasadizo , quiso ir como dicen la curiosidad mato al gato llego a una reja en el que se escuchaba unos rugidos y quiso enfocar la vista para ver que era y fue grata su sorpresa al ver una ave de pelaje azul (forma descriptiva un HRAESVELGR) se adentro a la jaula y escucho

**ave: oye humano como te llamas**-a lo que el respondio- na..ru..too uzu..ma..ki señor-dijo el rubio**- ya veo oye como pudiste dentrar si solo lo de corazón puro puede adentrar-**dijo la ave con una profunda voz**- bueno ya que pasaste la prueba te doy a dar un contrato de invocación legendario de nuestro clan himasun vas a ser el primero en firmarlo-dijo con su voz profunda- pero hay un requesito el ****_Kyūbi no Yōko debe abandonar tu cuerpo pero no_**** moriras- volvio a** decir

naruto se quedo pensando por un lado tenia la forma de deshacerse del kyubi ,no moriria y obtendria un contrato legendario que el solo lo firmaria se quedo por unos minutos y luego dijo- si señor himasun- dijo con determinacion pero luego la ave dijo **- llamame shyoga ese es mi nombre... bueno comencemos**- dijo antes de hacer un ritual raro en el cual cuando el kyubi se extrajo habia un hombre de 25 años el cual era el demonio platicaron un rato y ahora el kyubi lo iba a entrenar

"FIN DE FLASHBACK"

iban de rama en rama,kurama rompio el silencio pero que ahora se llamaba jinry y dijo-hey naruto que tienes planeado hacer- el cual naruto miro para atras pero esta vez sus ojos eran diferentes ahoran eran unos negro habian cambiado por una extraña razo( este todavia no es el dojutsu no se desesperen ya que en el capitulo 5 se vera) pues vamos con la serpiente traicionera de orochimaru para ir a los exámenes chunin solo que no vamos a participar pero yo tendre un nombre diferente ( perdon uzu no itachi) me hare pasar por uzumaki shishio si - dijo con voz seria naruto habia cambiado bastante mentalmente y fisicamente ahora no tenia esos seis bigotes su cabello se volvio blanco- bueno pero tambien a esa serpiente rastrera le mentimos nuestra identidad- dijo serio jinry

luego de unos dias mas de viaje lleguaron a la guarida de orochimaru dentraron , en el salon principal dondes estaba el junto a sus subditos y lo hicieron como lo planeaban- orochimaru-sama he venido a dar mis servicios me llamo uzumaki shishio y mi compañero se llama jinry- dijo este normal solo que al principio cortante- con que uzumaki hee bueno pero cuales son sus opciones- dijo este- querer participar en la invacion en las finales de los examenes chunnin en konoha- dijo este serio- y por que quieres participar- dijo con curiosidad-por esto- dijo dandole el protector ninja que tenia una ralla en medio de la insignia- ya veo bueno vengas que nos vamos para la aldea del sonido- dijo este

para luego salir juntos a sus alidos para ir a la aldea del sonido claro orochimaru con un henge luego de dias de viaje llegaron a una mansion y cada uno obtuvieron su habitacion pero jinry y naruto se reunieron en un bosque- oye por que nos unimos- dijo este con ira en su voz- por que yo me voy a ganar su confianza,lo voy a matar durante la invasion- dijo este serio- ya veo- dijo este igual

en unos bosques se veian unos ninjas de konoha que tenian que traer a uzumaki naruto

chicos el olor de naruto es mas fuerte cada vez - dijo un chico con unas marcas en la mejillas ya sabemos quien es exacto kiba inuzuka- gua gua- dijo el perro tambien estaba hinata que tenia un solo pensamiento "naruto donde estas"-bueno apuremos el paso - dijo kakashi- hai - dijieron lo ocho novatos de la hoja( naruto no esta asi que)

lugo llegaron a una cueva (en la que estaba naruto antes) no percibo su olor de nadie- dijo el inuzuka pasaron asi buscando en los alrededores , pasaron tres horas y nada- bueno sera mejor que regresemos- dijo kakashi con un suspiro-NO!TODAVÍA PUEDE ENCONTRARSE- gritaron la hiuga y la pelirrosa cuando lagrimas amenazaban por salir por sus ojos para luego sentir sakura que era abrazada por quien- sa..s..u..ke- dijo esta entre llantos todos estaban impresionados por el cambio de actitud del uchiha cuando se fue naruto pocos dias pero cambio y hinata sintio una hombro en la espalda volteo y vio algo que la sorprendio era su PADRE!- pa..pa..dre- dijo esta entre llantos para luego ser abrazado por el hubieron muchísimas cambiaron su forma de ser- hija dejemos haci ya no se puede hacer nada- dijo este abrazandola,mientras con sakura- sakura calmate tengo un presentimiento de que lo veremos pronto-dijo este abrazandola ella quiso eso siempre pero no era muy buen momento- pero sas..su..ke pero el era un hermano para mi - dijo esta entre llantos- te dije que tengo el presentimiento que lo veremos- dijo este - bueno en este momento tenemos que regresar a la aldea- dijo kakashi pero el tenia un mal presentimiento y asi partieron los nuev novatos a konoha pero no sabia que le esperaria en regresar

* * *

**bueno aqui el capitulo espero que lo disfrutren y perdon por engañarlos con lo de kyubi solo que quisiera ver sus caras,el anterior omake** **no era kyubi era yugao uzuki perdon por ser despiestado pero les tengo una sorpresa**

**yo: y este fue el capitulo de la semana si te gusto deja reviews un abraso virtual desde sus computadoras - dije con alegria**

**tobi: espera- dijo rapido**

**yo: tobi que quieres- dije en tono aburrido**

**tobi: como tobi es un buen chico tobi va a decir la sorpresa del autor- dijo con una voz infantil y jugeton **

**yo: tobi ni se te ocurra- dije en tono cortante y amenazante**

**tobi: la sorpresas esque...- interrumpido por una mano del autor**

**yo: maldita sea ni se te ocurra decirlo- dije en tono cortante y con una mirada de muy pocos amigos**

**tobi: la sorpresa esque en unos capitulos va a revivir minato,kushina y kasumi la hermana de naruto - grito tobi**

**yo: TOBI CAVASTE TU PROPIA TUMBA- dije tirrandolo al piso y arramandolo a una silla- bueno con esto me despido que voy hacer una masa.. perdon digo venganza a tobi- rei nervioso- bueno**

**chau chau lectores y no olviden dejen reviews**


	4. Chapitulo 3: reunion familiar

**buenos dias,tardes,noches cualquier tiempo hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo de "retomando el camino hacial la luz " no pude hacer este antes por falta de inspiración por no dejar reviews en un nuevo capitulo la proxima semana voy a mostrar los dos nuevos elementos y sobre lo que dijo tobi luego les nuevos capitulos seran mas de tres mil palabras ya no van aser tan cortos como lo tres anteriores y este no creo que pase de los 1500 asi que el proximo es sera mas largo,avanzando el tiempo voy a mostrar nuevas peleas,parejas,amigos, enemigos etc... .espero que lo disfruten por que ese el proposito y no se olviden reviews que pueden ser:criticas,sugerencias de todo con tal de que me ayuden en la a lo que vinimos **

* * *

capitulo 4: el YONDAIME HOKAGE VIVO! segunda parte de los examenes chunin, pelea de amigo y rival

hinata hyuga,sasuke uchiha,shikamaru nara,sakura haruno,kakashi hatake,shino aburame,kurenai yuhi,kiba inuzuka,hiraishi hyuga (es asi no),ino yamanaka,asuma sarutobi, chouji akimichi,tsume inuzuka,shibi aburame, shikaku nara,hana inuzuka, inoichi yamanaka, yugao uzuki y otros diez inuzuka volvian a la aldea despues de una mision fallida de encontrar a naruto uzumaki " el ninja numero uno cabeza hueca hiperactivo"

cuando llegaron y fueron directo a la torre de hokage para dar su informe de la mision llegaron, kakashi toco la puerta y se escucho un "adelante" luego de platicar su mision y dar el informe todos se fueron a cada una de sus casas pero todos antes de irse vieron el hokage derramando lagrimas todos le dio pena por el viejo a siguiente dia se dio la noticia de que naruto habia desaparecido solo para oir la gente celebrando que "el demonio" habia desaparecido y ver a un iruka derramando lagrimas e ir a el apartamento de naruto no podia creerlo los de ichikaru"ramen cerraron temprano y los aldeanos hicieron una fiesta de cinco dias

una semana despues de la noticia (**la sengunda parte de los examenes chunin con el equipo numero 7) **

iban saltando rama en rama tres genin los cuales eran: sai,sakura,sasuke. cuando fueron interceptados por una rafaga de viento y se veia a una figura encapuchada salia de los arboles y dijo- vaya vaya el equipo numero siete tiene un nuevo integrante que yo recordara quedaban dos integrantes nomas los cuales eran. sakura haruno y sasuke uchiha- dijo con vos seria- QUIEN ERES!- dijo sasuke activando su sharingan- vaya pareces que no me conoces sasuke uchiha-dijo el encapuchado llevandose una mano en la cabeza y quitandose la capucha revelando una cabellera rubia llegandole a los hombros y tapandole los ojos los cuales eran carmesi dejando a todos en shock en frente tenian a. UZUMAKI NARUTO!-na..ru..tooo qu.. haci..- recuperada del shock pero fue interrumpida por naruto- CALLATE NO ME LLAMES ASI!- dijo naruto con ira y un tono cortante para luego desaparecer y pegarle a sasuke para mandarlo a volar- naruto que te pasa somo tus compañeros- dijo sasuke-yo no soy tu compañero,desde que deje a la aldea ya no soy su compañero- para desaparecer y golpear la nuca de sai para dejarlo incociente- bueno ya termine con uno falta dos-dijo naruto para desaparecer y empezar una batalla taijutsu los golpes volaban pero naruto llevaba ventaja para luego dejar a sasuke canado y decir**- SHADOW ELEMENT: SHADOW RASENGAN (ELEMENTO OSCURO: RASENGAN OSCURO ese era uno de los dos nuevos elementos en el proximo capitulo muestro el otro)**- para luego formar una esfera negra y chocarla en el estomago para luego desaparecer y golpear en la nuca a sakura

pasaron las horas y desperto el equipo 7 y se prepararon para ir a la torre para la tercera parte de los examenes solo para luego llevar se una sorpresa pronto que llegaran pero sakura penso en las palabras de naruto " nos veremos pronto "sakura-chan" pero aun asi no le importo y siguió el camino con su equipo a la torre luego de unos dias llegaron y vieron a los demas equipos para luego decirle al hokage lo ocurrido y fue a una tarima y dijo- tenemos una noticia por el equipo No°7 .uzumaki naruto vino al bosque de la muerte y ataco a el equipo-dijo el hokage para escuchar un QUE de los novatos,jonin,tres figuras encapuchadas y los aldeanos luego el hokage dijo- ustedes que son de naruto- dijo/ordeno el hokage para luego las tres figuras quitarse la capuchas y mostrar a dos personas que creian muertos eran: EL YONDAIME HOKAGE Y SU ESPOSA KUSHINA UZUMAKI- im...po..si..ble- dijieron todos a la vez- luego te explico hiruzen pero como asi que naruto ataco a su equipo- dijo minato- es por que naruto fue desterrado por el consejo lo trate de impedir pero no pude- dijo el sandaime triste- una pregunta quien es esa niña- es nuestra segunda hija narumi uzumaki-namikase- dijieron los dos padres a la vez- como que segunda hija?- dijieron todos execepto sandaime,hatake,hiashi y los lideres de clanes- nuestro primer hijo era naruto uzumaki-namikase- dijo con simpleza el Yondaime para dejar a todos execpeto lo que dije antes en shock los aldeanos habian atacado al hijo de cuarto yondaime, los amigos por que no conocia eso de naruto para luego escucharse una risa que dio escalofio y unos aplauses proviente de una sombra para escuchar- vaya vaya mire yo pense que estaban muertos "tou-san" y "ka-san"- dijo una vos seria para luego dejar a todos sompredindos era naruto solo que diferente-sochi por que eres asi- dijo kushina dolida por lo que dijo naruto-callate yo no soy perteneciente a esa familia ustedes me dejaron una carga por dejarme al kyubi y tener que aguantarme las golpizas a muerte de los aldeanos!- dijo naruto con ira en su voz- naruto dejame explicarte esto- dijo minato con vos seria- callate tu tambien solo cometiste una desicion de cobardes-dijo naruto con burla-naruto que te paso-dijo minato con vos seria- digamos que desde que me desterraron consegi un poder que me ayudara a volver cenizas esta aldea-dice naruto con vos fria.

no permitire que dañes a esta aldea naruto-dijo minato colocandose en pocision de batalla- aun a si tengo que pelear contigo-dijo minato suspirando-si eso quieres-dijo naruto de una manera fria para luego desaparecer en una llamarada de fuego negro y reaparecer atras y darle una patada que lo mando a volar-balla y pense que eras el Yondaime hokage por algo creo que era por la velocidad verdad que lento eres- dijo naruto con burla para luego ver que tenias la cadenas de su madre sujetandolo de las manos- sochi no quiero hacer esto pero no tengo opcion-dijo kushina triste para tratar de apretar el agarre pero naruto movio sus manos y las cadenas se rompieron dejando exputrefacto al mundo-ja eso le llamas cadenas que decepcion- dijo naruto con burla para ver a minato con el hiraishin no justsu tratando de pegarle en el estomago un rasengan solo se movio a un lado y le pego en el estomago luego se escucho- anbus,atacen a naruto-dijo el sandaime triste para aparecer 20 ambus para ir a la arena- esto sera interesante- dijo naruto serio/burlante para aparecer una katana estilo samurai mango ( como la de ichigo) y asi todos los anbus atacaron a naruto pero este con la katana los corto por la mitad para luego reir maniaticamente asustando a todos los presentes para desaparecer y reaparecer al frente de minato y decir**-SHADOW ELEMENT: DARK RASENGAN( ELEMENTO OSCURO: RASENGAN OSCURO)-**impactandoselo en el estomago mandarlo a volar a varios metros y dejandolo incosiente para desaparecer y aparecer detras de kushina y decir-vaya si eres una uzumaki tus cadenas son verguenza son debiles- dijo naruto con vos de burla y aparecer cadenas de chakra negro sostenerla y naruto golpearla en la nuca dejandolo incosiente para luego llamar a su ave y antes de montarse decir- esta no sera la ultima vez que nos veamos konoha- dijo naruto cortamente y emprender vuelo con su ave.

im..po..si..ble- dijo jiraiya al reconocer la invocacion- que te preocupa jiraiya que naruto es el que es ahora o la invocacion- dijo el sandaime- es la invocacionese es del clan hisamun- para luego escuchar un QUE! de los presente ese era un clan legendario como naruto lo habia conseguido para luego ir a atender a minato y kushina y dejar a los amigos de naruto hablando de como iban hacer.

* * *

**bueno este es el capitulo de la semana si te gusto deja reviews y si es la primera vez que lees mi fics lee el otro. las preguntas abordan en este fic que haran minato,kushina? quien sera el que haga ver el camino hacia la luz? cual sera el otro elemento de naruto? estas y muchas preguntas en el proximo capitulo de " naruto: retomando el camino hacia la luz" bueno cambiando de tema. estas seran las mujeres para el harem de naruto sus votaciones es lo que cuenta asi que la VOTACION EMPIEZA DESDE YA!**

***hinata**

***ino yamanaka**

***tenten**

***mei**

***kazahay mouryi ( asi se llamba la princesa de la nieve verdad**

***yugao uzuki**

**entre otras acuerdense que dejar reviews que sean criticas,sugerencias otras cosas y sige leyendo el fic inviten a otros lectores a leer el fic y compartan si tienen historias diganle que lean este fics si. les pido el favor**


	5. MALAS NOTICIAS

**¡ hey que pedo cachorros como estan espero que esten bien por que yo estoy triste y a los que le gusto la historia de pronto tambien esten tristes por que esto es una mala noticia**

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTOR: bueno esta noticia es mala por que voy a cancelar el fic lo siento pero me he dado de cuenta de que el fics tiene bastantes errores pero tranquilícense por que lo vor a reeditar,reescribir y empezar de nuevo va hacer una nueva historia basada en esto y con mas sentido de lo que escribo esta historia de pronto la vaya a empezar dentro de dos semanas por lo minimo para seguir pensando en que o como la hago pero esta va a tener mas por decir a si "LEEMON" perdon pero es mejor empezar de nuevo la historia por que si leen al principio veran que no tiene ni un pico de sentido con la serio o me lo van a negar esta historia se va a llamar. "¿ habra luz al final del camino?" mejor titulo verdad y este se van aver dos dojutsu los cuales son: aharshingan que es ojo solar y el otro es el kaminagan que es ojo del infierno los otros dos elementos seran uno que sera elemento solar y el otro el elemento oscuridad. habran cuatro invocasiones que seran : el clan fenix, clan epsyon, clan hisamun que es el anterior y el otro sera clan repentior que sera unos gusanos/escarabajos en este se mostrara a una sakura que cuando naruto saca el lado frio le tenga miedo y no va a suceder la masacre del clan uchiha un sasuke menos orgulloso y menos frio una hinata como la de road to ninja un kiba mas pervertido y un gaara mas sadico. se me olvido naruto tendra el rinnegan con el aharshigan los caminos seran diferentes de como son en la serie. un nagato amigo de naruto , una konan coqueteando a naruto , peleas entre chicas por naruto .una batalla de naruto por el amor de hinata y mucho apovechar esta oportunidad para decir que estoy trabajando en un crossover entre naruto y pokemon a y tambien esten pendientes en la noche ya que voy hacer un one-shot de hallowen que se situa diez años despues de la cuarta guerra ninja con varias parejas. principales: naruhina,sasusaku,nejiten aca no murio asi que no me molesten y shikatema bueno dejando de parte de eso si quieren dejen reviews de cualquier cosa para la proxima nueva historia si. bueno mis lectores esto es una despedida este fic esta en adopcion asi que **

**chau chau pra siempre en este fic**


End file.
